Petits Oneshots
by Nyaah
Summary: Des petits one-shots qui parleront de nos Mugiwaras préférés
1. Chapter 1

Sur le Thousand Sunny , Luffy et Usopp étaient en train de pêcher comme à leur habitude. Chopper était avec eux mais il s'est retiré pour préparer de nouveaux médicaments , avait-il dit.

-Les petits poissons...venez les poissons ~ , chantonnait Luffy en scrutant l'eau à la recherche de ces fameux poissons.

-Tiens , ça me fait penser à une aventure que j'ai vécu il y a des mois de cela , commença le « valeureux guerrier des mers ».

J'étais dans un bateau en train de pêcher , et là , tout à coup un tout petit poisson vient mordre à mon hameçon ! Quel ne fût pas mon plaisir de le voir se tortiller au bout de ma canne ! Mais soudain , il se mit à..., à grandir ! Oui , c'est cela , à grandir ! Il devait atteindre plus de trois mètres au moins !

-Waooouh ! C'est trop génial ! s'exclama l'homme au chapeau de paille les yeux émerveillés.

-Ha ha ha , mais tu sais quoi ? Ce poisson qui était censé faire peur le valeureux guerrier et capitaine Usopp , a vu dans mon regard qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à moi ! Oui , oui , oui ! Je ne l'ai même pas touché qu'il s'est évanoui dans l'eau , ce vaurien ! continua l'homme dont « huit milles hommes étaient à ses ordres ».

-Ouaaaah , toi aussi tu maîrise le Haki des rois , Usopp ! s'extasia le capitaine les étoiles aux yeux , si scintillants qu'il faudrait des lunettes de soleil à la Super Frrrranky , pour le voir sans être ébloui par les milliers d'étoiles ornant les yeux de Luffy.

-Le qu-qu-quoi ?

Soudain sans attendre la réponse de Luffy , Usopp s'écria :

-Un poisson ! Il y a un poisson qui a mordu à mon hameçon !

-Très bien , du calme Usopp. Remonte le doucement... tout doucement , dis Luffy en suant un peu , d'un ton sérieux sous la pression d'Usopp qui lui était quasiment en train de nager dans sa propre flaque de sueurs.

-C'est une épreuve que le valeureux capitaine Usopp va réussir ! Tout doucement , tout doucement...

Continuant à remonter le poisson , Usopp s'aperçu qu'il y avait d'étranges poils sur lui.

-Pourquoi ce poisson à une fourrure ? s'interrogea Usopp , un sourcil relevé.

-Un nouvelle espèce de poisson ? s'interrogea le cook du navire qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation en les ayant entendus.

-Trop cool ! On va manger un nouveau poisson ! s'exclama Luffy.

-Mais attendez ! Arrêtez de faire du bruit , vous allez le faire fuir...

-Allez Usopp , allez Usopp... , chuchotèrent les deux compères.

Usopp , décidé à manger ce poisson remonta d'un coup la canne faisant jaillir le fameux animal.

En voyant le poisson , ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux à la vue de cette chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Usopp.

-Il n'a que des poils...C'est trop géniaaaaal ! s'exclama l'imbécile de capitaine.

-Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait manger ce truc , Luffy ? demanda Sanji.

-Nan , mais j'ai hâte de le manger , fit Luffy avec son énorme sourire au visage.

-Le manger , sans savoir comment le manger...t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? s'écrièrent Sanji et Usopp.

-Shishishi...il faudrait déjà savoir si c'est vraiment un poisson. Il n'a même pas de nageoires ! remarqua le brun au chapeau de paille.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent... , dit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

-Très bien les gars. On va le découper... dit une voix rejoignant la petite troupe intrigué par « la chose ».

-T'es fou Zoro ! Il faut déjà l'inspecter avant de le tuer ! répliqua l'homme au long nez.

-Boule de poils d'environ cinquante centimètres. Ressemblant fortement à notre médecin , Tony Tony Chopper , renseigna Robin les rejoignant elle aussi.

-Ch-Chopper ? s'écrièrent-ils tous.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour tomber à l'eau ? dit Sanji.

-On s'en fout de ça pour le moment , je vais te sauver Chopper ! cria Luffy.

Il recula un peu de la boule de poils et , à la bonne distance , il prit son élan pour se jeter sur le pauvre médecin.

Il sauta encore et encore pour enlever toute l'eau qu'avait avalé Chopper.

-Luuuffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous , tu vas le tuer ! T'aurai pas pu le faire avec les mains au lieu de l'écraser en sautant sur lui ? Redescends immédiatement ! ordonna Nami qui observait du coin de l'oeil la scène.

-Foui , Nami...Che foulais chuste le chauver..., s'excusa Luffy , les dents cassés à cause de la phénoménale droite de la rousse.

Chopper avait perdu un peu d'eau grâce à Luffy. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien au moins...

Soudain , Franky entra sur scène à son tour pour aider notre pauvre médecin.

-Aww ! Quelle ambiance par ici , mais c'est que ça grooove ! Le seul moyen de sauver notre supeeeer médecin , c'est de...

Sans finir sa phrase , le cyborg s'agenouilla rapidement auprès du médecin , prit un cola sortit de nul part et fit ingurgiter toute la boisson à Chopper.

-Franky , je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne solution , fit remarquer la brune.

-IMBECILE , CE N'EST PAS UNE BONNE SOLUTION ESPECE D'ASSASIN ! acquiescèrent les autres à leur manière.

Franky arrêta ce qu'il faisait lorsque Nami fit apparaître deux bosses sur le crâne du cyborg.

-Yohohoho ! Ne laissez donc pas le pauvre Chopper-san ainsi ! Chantons ensemble les amis ! fit Brook lui aussi venu aider le médecin.

-La ferme ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

-Bon très bien , qui sait faire du bouche à bouche ? questionna la navigatrice.

Un silence régna tout d'un coup sur le navire...

Tiens , une mouche qui passe au dessus des mugiwaras?

Ah non , c'est beaucoup trop petit pour faire du bouche à bouche.

-Okey...Nami-san , je vais devoir employer les grands moyens , dit Sanji en jetant sa cigarette par dessus bord.

-Sanji-kun...

Sanji prit son élan , sauta au-dessus de Chopper et...

« **Concassé » **!

Prit d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre , Chopper ne put s'abstenir de recracher toute l'eau avalé. Une vraie fontaine , d'après Brook qui a commencé à composer une chanson en ce nom tandis que le médecin continuait à faire le tuyau d'arrosage pour la pelouse.

-Shishishi , ça va Chopper ? demanda Luffy en se penchant un peu sur la peluche.

-Oui... Je crois , rassura le médecin en mettant une patte devant ses yeux ébloui par le soleil qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout le monde était rassuré. La question du pourquoi et du comment n'était plus importante à présent , mais Chopper voulut se justifier.

-J'étais en train de chercher une nouvelle composition pour un nouveau médicament. J'étais vers les mandariniers de Nami , pour prendre un peu l'air , car il faisait un peu chaud dans ma cabine. Mais , le vent a un peu soufflé et mes herbes qui étaient au sols s'envolèrent. J'ai voulu les rattraper et je suis tombé à l'eau ne regardant pas où je me dirigeai. Je ne sais plus comment j'a réussi à m'accrocher à l'hameçon d'Usopp , mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu jusqu'à que je perde connaissance...Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis médecin et c'est à moi de vous soigner , pas à vous !

En disant ces quelques mots , Chopper fondit en larmes en pensant que si il devait mourir , il n'y aurait plus de médecin pour soigner les Mugiwaras. Il savait qu'il avait un rôle très important dans l'équipage de Luffy.

-Shishishi , Chopper , ce n'est pas grave ! Sèche moi ces larmes , on oublit tout ! obligea le capitaine.

-Luffy... Tout le monde ! Promis , je ferai plus attention à moi pour pouvoir faire plus attention à vous ! conclua Chopper en se relevant.

Tout le monde sourièrent et se dirent que Chopper était le médecin le plus mignon et le plus talentueux qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré.

-Mais merde , arrêtez bande d'imbéciles ! s'écria Chopper en rougissant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous le savion tous , Usopp est l'un des plus grands menteur que les Mugiwaras n'avaient jamais rencontrés. _

_Mais que se passerait-il si l'un de ses mensonges l'entraînerait vers une rencontre quilui apprendra quelque chose de la journée qu'il va vivre ?_

Usopp était en train de raconter ses fabuleuses histoire à Chopper , qui lui , était comme à son habitude , émerveillé.

Le médecin des Mugiwaras adorait ses histoires. Peut-être les croyaient-ils , peut-être pas , mais l'on voyait dans son regard qu'il admirait sincèrement le valeureux capitaine Usopp...

-Île en vue , les gars ! avertit Zoro , du haut de la vigie.

-Yoooosh ! C'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures ! s'enthousiasma Luffy.

-Yohohoho , j'espère qu'il y aura des filles à qui je pourrai demander de voir leurs culottes ! Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho , skull jo...

A la vitesse de l'éclair , le coup de poing de Nami ne fit pas long feu sur le crâne du musicien.

-Bien , ce sera l'occasion pour nous de nous réapprovisionner... , commença Nami.

Pendant ce temps , leur abruti de capitaine avait déjà quitté le navire pour aller sur l'île.

Dommage pour lui il avait sauté à l'eau... , Nami avait oublié de dire qu'ils arriveraient sur l'île dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ce fut Zoro qui dut partir le repêcher.

A peine remontèrent-ils sur le bateau que Luffy prit aussitôt la parole en recrachant un peu d'eau.

-C'est génial , on va pouvoir acheter de la viande ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les autres Mugiwaras se mirent alors eux aussi à penser à ce qu'ils pourraient bien acheter.

Pour passer le temps , ils retournèrent tous à leur occupations..., jusqu'à que les vingtaines de minutes passèrent et que l'île était de plus en plus proche d'eux.

-On va pouvoir accoster , dit Sanji prêt à partir à la conquête de quelques filles.

-Bien , jetez l'ancre ! ordonna la rousse.

Cette fois , Luffy se pencha un peu par-dessus le bateau pour voir si cette fois-ci , c'était réellement la terre ferme où il mettrait les pieds. Il esquissa un sourire et sans plus tarder , sauta du fier navire en balançant ses bras en l'air.

-Shishishi ! Venez les gars , on va visiter l'île ! dit Luffy en agitant ses bras.

-J'ai la maladie du ... , commença Usopp

-Tais-toi , tu viens avec nous , répliqua le sabreur.

-Brook , c'est toi qui gardera le navire pour cette fois , dit Nami.

-D'accord Nami-san.

Les Mugiwaras partirent donc à la découverte de l'île...Malheureusement pour eux , elle est inhabitée et donc , il n'y aura rien à acheter.

Mais bizarrement sur le chemin , il croisèrent une vieux monsieur , d'une soixante-dizaine d'années.

On se demande ce qu'il fait sur une île inhabitée , tiens.

-Bonjour , mes petits... Je vous conseille de ne pas vous aventurer ici , c'est trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Robin.

-Non loin de là , habite un monstre. A ce qu'il paraît , ce monstre est in-des-truc-tible.

-Et ? fit Zoro.

-Impossible de le battre ! continua la vieux.

-Et...? insista Franky.

-Et , heu...vous allez voir bande de vauriens ! Il vous mangera tout cru !

Gnyarhahahahahaha * tousse * tousse * gnyarhahaha...

-Vieux fou... , lancèrent l'équipage.

-Luffy , je crois que j'ai la maladie du : « Je-ne-peux-pas-continuer-de-marcher-sur-cette-île »...

-Plutôt long comme nom de maladie ; Chopper , tu peux vérifier si y a pas un traitement spécial pour ce genre de maladie ? demanda l'homme élastique en se frottant la tête avec sa main.

-Non , mais toi tu es un cas spécial , Luffy... dit Chopper en ayant pitié de l'innocence de son capitaine.

Luffy s'avança vers le vieillard et lui dit :

-J'ai un ami malade , papi. Dis moi si c'est la vérité ce que tu dis et l'on esseyera de continuer avec. dit Luffy , inquièt pour Usopp.

-Je dis la vérité , jeunhomme. Je suis un homme de parole ! D'ailleurs je peux vous dire qu'il est dans une grotte au nord. Il y habite et tous ceux qui ont voulu s'y aventurer ont trouvé... * visage et aura sinistre * LA MORT.

-Shishishi...On va s'y rendre alors , dit le chapeau de paille pas plus surpris que cela.

Il continua alors son chemin , bousculant un peu le vieux suivit de ses nakamas.

-Pssst...Zoro...Psst...Zoro ! chuchota le sniper.

-Hum ?

-Tu peux pas me porter , j'suis malade , essaya Usopp.

-Et puis quoi encore ? riposta le marimo.

Après quelques minutes de marche , « épuisante » selon Usopp , ils arrivèrent à la fameuse grotte.

-C'est ça la grotte , alors , dit l'archéologue.

-Rien d'extraordinaire pour l'instant , fit Chopper.

-Entrons , dit le capitaine en l'analysant un peu.

Les Mugiwaras entrèrent , serein , enfin...sauf pour Usopp qui était beaucoup trop malade pour rentrer.

-Les gars , vous pouvez y aller , je crois que je vais rester ici...

-Tu viens avec nous , ordonna le cyborg.

-Peux-pas-bouger...Trop-fatigué-pour-parler...

-Ca va Usopp , tu restera ici , dit Nami , mais tu me donneras le double de ta dette habituelle.

Ca , il l'a senti passer , notre cher Usopp. Mais la peur prit tellement le dessus qu'il fallait qu'il reste à l'entrée.

Les Mugiwaras avancèrent alors vers le fin fond de la grotte , disant un brève « salut » à Usopp.

Son plan marchait à merveille. Il était heureux de ne pas entrer dans cette grotte lugubre mais ce qui le plaisait le plus , c'est qu' il a réussi à berner ses amis. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il arrive à le faire.

« _Je vais faire une petite sieste en attendant leur retour , au pied de cet arbre... »_ , se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps , dans la grotte , les Mugiwaras continuèrent leur avancée , une hâte de rencontrer le « monstre » montait dans l'esprit de chacun.

La grotte était digne d'un film d'horreur pour Nami et Chopper qui étaient terrifiés à l'idée de rencontrer un monstre. Certes , ils en ont rencontré des tas , mais un montre indestructible...? Pas vraiment , non. Nami avait vraiment très peur , surtout de ces bestioles qui la regardait aggripés au plafond.

-S-Sanji... , tu crois qu'on aurait dut rester avec Usopp...? bafouilla la navigatrice.

-C-c-c'est sûr que...les trucs là-haut n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier notre visite... , répondit-il les fixants d'un regard effrayé.

Ils continuèrent , encore et encore de marcher dans ce labyrinthe interminable. Tellement que nos deux froussard des insectes commencent à y être habitué.

-On tourne en rond... , se plaignit Zoro.

-On tourne en rond... , répéta Chopper d'un ton fade.

-Fermez-là , dit sèchement le cyborg , j'ai mal à la tête car...On tourne en rond...!

Merde , c'est contagieux ou quoi ?

-Je crois que le labyrinthe touche à sa fin , fit l'archéologue.

Effectivement , ils se trouvèrent face à une impasse. C'était un somptueux champs de fleurs. Certes , il y a des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. D'accord , il y a un majestueux pommier qui régnait en maître sur cette magnifique vue. Okey , y a des papillons de toutes les espèces qui volaient autours des fleurs. Mais c'est tout ! Où est ce fameux monstre qui en fait fuir plus d'un ? Il a disparu ou encore , a été tué ? Les Mugiwaras ne cachent pas leur déception. Toute cette marche pour en arriver à...? Ben à rien , tout compte fait. Bref , c'esr ronchon qu'ils quittent , enfin qu'ils essayent de quitter la grotte car il faudrait déjà retrouver son chemin...Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y en est un qui se perde. Heureusement que les Mugiwaras pensaient à tout. Chopper , sur la tête du marimo , Franky qui l'enchaîne à côté de lui , et Robin derrière , pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas se perdre...Les mesures de sécurité minimum , quoi. Et encore...il y a des fois où on se demande comment il fait pour se perdre en ligne droite.

Mais bon , ce n'est pas le plus important ! Donc , comme nous le savions , les Mugiwaras cherchaient bien que mal la sortie jusqu'à qu'une lumière à peine visible tendait les bras à l'équipage.

-Je vois...la lumière ! dit Luffy qui avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Enfn , on va pouvoir sortir d'ici ! s'exclama Sanji.

L'équipage , si heureuse de pouvoir sortir d'ici , après trois bonnes heures de marche allèrent vers cette lumière qui était la voie de la sortie...

-Ouais ! On est enfin dehors ! Retournons vite au bateau ! dit Luffy en sautillant comme un gamin exité d'aller grignoter ( ingurgiter) quelques petits trucs dans le frigo du navire , bien que le cook est opposé à cela.

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis , Luffy partit à toute allure vers le bateau. Il fut vite rattrapé par ses nakamas qui ne voulaient pas qu'il se perde dans toute cette végétation.

N'auraient-ils pas oublié quelqu'un ? Oui , je veux bien entendu parler du grand menteur , Usopp !

Lui , ignorant tout de ce qu'il venait de se produire , se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve où il se faisait poursuivre par l'horrible monstre.

-* halète * halète * Merde...j'ai dormi longtemps. Luffy et les autres ne m'ont pas réveillés...ils doivent encore être dans cette grotte , pour prendre autant de temps !

En disant ces paroles , Usopp venait de s'apercevoir que c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

Et si ils ont tous étés dévorés par le monstre ? Et si ils se sont fait tuer , puis découpés sauvagement ? Toutes ces pensées traversaient l'esprit du sniper. Il était de son devoir d'aller sauver ses amis ! Il se releva et partit à toute vitesse « sauver ses amis ».

A peine eut-il fit un pas dans l'antre de la grotte qu'elle résonna aussitôt. Ce qui eut l'effet de figer Usopp.

-Du calme...tu n'as pas peur , tu es le grand Usopp , dit-il en se redonnant confiance.

Il voulait en finir très vite...Il courra à toute allure et se disait qu'il est en train de courir après un énorme gâteau , bien qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme Luffy pour aller vite. Il déversa tout de même quelques larmes durant sa course sans réellement regarder devant lui , de peur de rencontrer des choses plus hideuses les unes que les autres.

Arrivé à ce jardin qu'avaient vu les Mugiwaras tout à l'heure , il se mit à contempler le merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il resta bouche-bée durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce décor fabuleux.

-Tiens ? Ce pommier ne vient pas de bouger , ou c'est juste le vent...? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis , il n'y a pas de vent ici ! Je suis peut-être fou ?

Non , Usopp n'était pas devenu fou. Le pommier se mit alors à bouger complètement , faisant un peu trembler la terre.

-Q-q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le pommier déterra entièrement ses racines pour s'approcher d'Usopp , qui lui était en train de reculer...( pas évident dans ce cas là )

-N-n-n-n-n-n-n-ne...m-m-m'approche pas ! J'ai huit milles hommes derrière moi ! dit Usopp avec volonté.

-Hum ? dit aussitôt l'arbre en guise de réponse.

Usopp eut le réflexe de reculer à plus de trois mètres du pommier en se « téléportant » ( ça doit être l'effet que ça donne , lorsqu'on court extrèmement vite )

-Hiiiiiiiiiirk ! fut la seule chose que le sniper put prononcer.

-Ne t'en fais pas , tous ceux qui m'ont rencontré ont eut la même réaction que toi , dit l'arbre gravement.

-C-c-c-comment ça se fait que tu parles ? demanda Usopp hypnotisé par la bouche de l'arbre se faisant des images du genre : « Il va me manger tout cru , vu la taille de son énorme bouche ! »

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est tout ce que tu me trouves à dire ? fit Usopp , un peu énervé par la réaction du majestueux arbre.

-Ecoute , c'est moi qui à quelque chose à te demander. Que fais tu ici ?

-Je...je sui venu chercher mes nakamas , répondit Usopp d'un ton plus que déçu de ne pas avoir retrouver son équipage.

-Tes nakamas ? Ne seraient-ce pas ceux que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure ?

-Tu les as croisés ? Vraiment ? Mais où sont-il partis ? demanda-t-il en reprenant espoir.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Encore cette réponse ! fit Usopp au point de détruire ce magnique paysage en une scène de crime.

-Ils ont dut partir de la grotte. Je...

-Oui ? demanda le sniper intrigué par ce qu'il allait dire.

-Pense.

-Mais t'as un train de retard , toi ! dit Usopp en le frappant , ce qui fit apparaître une bosse à l'arbre (du jamais vu ).

En tout cas , je te remercie beaucoup ! Au revoir ! remercia le menteur.

-Je t'en prie. J'ai été heureux de...

-Hum ?

-Te parler.

-Tu t'fous vraiment de moi... Bref , j'y vais ! dit le sniper en faisant des signes d'adieux.

-Prends soin de toi , répondit le pommier.

Usopp repartit alors , à la sortie pour enfin retourner au Thoussand Sunny.

-Aah ! Usopp ! On t'avait oublié et on est repartit te chercher ! Mais on t'a pas vu , alors on s'est dit qu'on ira te chercher lorsqu'on se sera remplit la pense ! Où tu étais ? demanda le capitaine.

-J'étais parti à votre recherche dans la grotte lorsque je me suis réveillé mais je ne vous ai pas vu ! Et à la place , j'ai rencontré un pommier immense qui parle ! raconta le sniper.

-Je peux croire ce que tu racontes , d'ailleurs le pommier , nous l'avions rencontrés nous aussi mais il ne parlait pas , contredit Zoro.

-Mais je vous assure qu'il parlait ! affirmait l'homme au long nez.

-Shishishi , tes histoires me plairont tout le temps Usopp !

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Bande d'abrutis...à quoi bon insister avec vous ? dit Usopp en esquissant un léger sourire , heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses nakamas.

-Allez les gars ! Venez manger ! intervint Sanji.

-Yoooosh ! Tu viens , Usopp ? dit Luffy en tendant sa main au sniper en faisant son large sourire.

Il lui sourit à son tour et attrapa sa main. Il se dit que c'était tout de même une bonne journée et qu'il pouvait surmonter sa peur quand il le voulait.

Ses mensonges ont fini à ce que ses amis ne le croit pas pour cette histoire de pommier. Mais au fond de lui , il se disait que ce n'était pas le plus important , car il a des nakamas à qui il fait confiance et qui lui font confiance !


End file.
